This invention relates to a load-supporting structure, for supporting elevated or raised constructions, provided with aseismatic, i.e. earthquake-proof features.
When designing elevated structures, such as bridges and road bridges, both the stresses due to fluctuations of the applied load and displacements of the earth surface that are caused by normal ground settling as well as by extraordinary events such as earthquakes must be considered.
An object of the present invention is to provide an earthquake-resistant load-supporting structure for elevated constructions or works that is able to accomodate different loads to which such elevated structure may be subjected, without detriment of the work functionality.
Moreover the invention aims to provide a load-supporting structure able to accomodate displacements due to sudden subsidences, for example caused by earthquakes, while maintaining substantially constant the placement or attitude of such elevated structure with respect to the earth surface.